Harry Potter and the Wish
by Potter at sea
Summary: The story Starts about a week after Harry goes to Privet Drive 4 after 5th Year. Harry makes a wish after reading a letter from Ginny.
1. The Wish

HARRY POTTER AND THE WISH

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling's characters.

Spoiler books 1-5.

Summary: The story Starts about a week after Harry goes to Privet Drive # 4 after 5th Year. Harry makes a wish after reading a letter from Ginny.

I would like to thank my beta Brenda.

This is my first try at HP fan fiction. I hope you like it.

* * *

Harry had been "HOME" with the Dursleys for a week. He had been having THE Dream, watching Sirius fall behind the Veil every night for the week.

He yelled, "NO SIRIUS, then woke up sweating and breathing heavily. He felt cold and clammy.

Harry thought to himself that he was glad he had Remus put the Silencing Charm on his bedroom two days ago."

He looked at his desk and noticed Pig with a letter and realized it was another letter from Ron, who had just written him yesterday. Ron's letter yesterday had been short.

Dear Harry,

How are the lousy Muggles treating you? Did the Order's talk to them make any difference? I asked mum to try and get to come over as soon as possible. She told me that she had asked Dumbledore. He said that he was not sure when you would be able to come to the Burrow. It would have to depend on You-Know-Who's activity towards the end of the month.

Hopefully we will see soon.

Ron

Harry went over to Pig and removed the letter. He gave Pig a treat, and then watched the tiny owl fly out of the window.

He looked at the letter, and noticed "Harry Potter" was not in Ron's handwriting. It looked familiar, but he did not immediately recognize it.

He opened the letter and was surprised to find it was from Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley family. He then thought about the time when he first met Ginny; he didn't even know her name then. She did not know who I was either when she said good luck before I went through the barrier for Platform 9 3/4. Then he thought about Ginny lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets looking pale and feeling cold. Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, when she gave me a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly. Ginny laughing at Bill and Charlie when they were smashing the two tables together. Ginny's fierce determination to join him in going to the Ministry to help save Sirius.

As he thought about her, he then started to think about how beautiful Ginny was. He wondered, when did Ginny get so beautiful? Hey, that Ron's little sister I'm thinking about. No, she's not; Ginny's her own person. He wondered if she really was over her crush? Did she really fancy Dean? I hope not, he concluded to himself. Maybe I should ask her out and try to get to know her better.

He looked at the letter before reading it. He notices little water stains dotting the parchment.

Dear Harry.

I hope you don't mind me writing to you? Don't tell Ron that I used Pig; I did not want him to know I wrote to you. No, not exactly that I am writing you, but what I will tell you in this letter.

I overheard Mum and Dad talking two nights ago about what happened in Atrium in the Ministry. I was shocked to hear that Voldemort had possessed you, and that you were able to force him out.

I wish I had been able to force him out when he possessed me. Then no one would have been hurt or petrified. I still have nightmares about Tom possessing me. It was getting better; I had not had a nightmare for about 3 months. All the girls in my dorm don't know, but I had put up silencing charms around my bed at Hogwarts. I had the worst nightmare last night. I woke the whole house. Mum had to hold me for two hours before I calmed down.

I just wanted to write this letter to let you know you are not alone. You are not the only one Tom has used to destroy others lives.

I thought that maybe we could help each other by talking about what has happened to us.

Love,

Ginny

PS. I don't fancy Dean, I just told Ron that to wind him up.

After reading the letter, he had tears in his eyes. He then realized those were tear stains on the letter. Ginny was crying when she was writing that letter.

He then said aloud, "I wish I could go back knowing what I know now and keep Ginny from being possessed."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash throughout the room, then black.


	2. Dobby

HARRY POTTER AND THE WISH

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling's characters.

Spoiler books 1-5.

Summary: The story Starts about a week after Harry goes to Privet Drive # 4 after 5th Year. Harry makes a wish after reading a letter from Ginny.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I would like to thank my beta Strider.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Last Chapter

He then said aloud "I wish I could go back knowing what I know now, and keep Ginny from being possessed."

There was a bright flash through out the room. Then black.

* * *

Harry woke up in bed. What happened, he thought. I don't remember getting in bed.

He looked in his room. His clock said it was five in the morning. He looked at Hedwig's cage; it was locked. Did Uncle Vernon lock it last night? Then he looked at the door; there were no locks and no cat flap. "What is going on here?" Harry said. He checked under the loose floorboard; it was empty. Where is my stuff, he thought.

Harry walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering he looked in the mirror and almost fainted. "I look like I was 12 years old,".

He returned to his room and sat down. He then started to think about last night. He remembered reading Ginny's letter. He remembered wishing he could change things.

"Was my wish granted?" he said "I wonder what day it is?'

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, " said Uncle Vernon.

Harry thought, it must be my birthday, the day Dobby came and warned me about the Chamber of Secrets.

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock.

Petunia, you will be - ?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.

Harry found himself in bedroom later that night. He sat and waited for Dobby.

Dobby popped in.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby eyes went big as saucers. "H-How do you know my name, Harry Potter?"

Harry stated, "My secret. What are here for?"

"I have come to protect you from a plot. A most terrible plot. I have known about it for months now. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

Harry walked over to his clothes cupboard, and reached for a pair of sock and threw them at Dobby. Just in case it worked. Dobby caught them on reflex. It didn't work.

"Why did Harry Potter throw socks to Dobby?" asked Dobby, puzzled.

"I was trying to see if it would free you, Dobby," Harry told Dobby.

"Harry Potter, only a member of the family could free me," said Dobby with a sigh.

Harry had an idea. "Dobby could you do me a favor, and we will talk about the plot after that"

Dobby beamed "I would be honored."

"Can you get me some Polyjuice Potion and one of Draco's hairs?" he asked

"Right away, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby proudly

Ten minutes later Harry had the Polyjuice Potion and the hair.

Harry told Dobby to come back in half an hour. Dobby complied

Harry put the hair in the potion and drank it, becoming Draco. Harry/Draco now waited for Dobby to come back holding a pair of socks.

Dobby popped it again and caught the socks again from Draco/Harry. This time it worked.

Draco/Harry asked Dobby to return in an hour.

After an hour, Dobby had returned, wearing the socks.

"Welcome back Dobby," Harry said. "You are a free elf now, correct?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," he winked.

"Dobby, how would you like to be my house-elf?" asked Harry. "I would treat you better than the Malfoys." He wondered how Hermione would take it if she knew that he was getting a house-elf

Dobby jumped up and down happily. He exclaimed, "YES!"

"Ok, Dobby, I want to make yourself a uniform to wear instead of your old pillowcase. It will not be clothes, just a uniform. Alright?" he told Dobby.

Dobby made a black pants and shirt. The shirt had an embroidered yellow HP and a lighting bolt on the left side.

"What do we have to do?" asked Harry.

"We both prick our finger and let the blood mingle on a piece of parchment. I say, I bind myself to Harry Potter. You say, I accept Dobby as my servant," explained Dobby

They both pricked their fingers over a piece of parchment.

"I bind myself to Harry Potter," said Dobby.

"I accept Dobby as my servant," said Harry.

The parchment flashed and was no more.

"Dobby is now your house-elf, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby.

"Alright, Dobby, your first item to do today is to go get us a meal. I don't want to magic the meal from here. Go somewhere and bring it back. The ministry will think my magic you do, will be done by me. I don't want to be expelled from Hogwarts. We will talk about the plot during the meal. Bring back enough for both of us to eat. I will not allow you not to eat while we talk," Harry told Dobby.

Dobby disappeared to retrieve the meal. Dobby brought back baked chicken, baked potato, pumpkin juice, treacle tart.

"Now, Dobby is this plot to do with Tom Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"Yes, how do you know already?" asked Dobby, puzzled.

"Dobby before I answer your question, you must keep all my secrets, correct?" said Harry.

"Yes, Master"

"Dobby, I don't want you to call me Master, you are to call me Harry," commanded Harry.

"Yes, Mas .. Harry."

"Now, I will tell you my secrets. Dobby, the reason I know who you were when you arrived, was that I am from the future. I made a wish to undo something, and here I am with all the knowledge I had from the future," Harry explained.

"I have already changed one thing, your freedom from the Malfoys. Actually, I only moved it up. I tricked Lucius Malfoy at the end of June. Although I did not ask you to be my servant, you were my friend. You spent one and half years searching for a family, but you had wanted payment, and not many wizards will pay an elf for services. I will pay you for your services. If you don't want the money I will save it in an account for you to use in the future, if you want," Harry continued.

"You had tried to stop me by going back to Hogwarts, but I will tell you now you are not to try and stop me," said Harry.

"I know who the diary will be given to," he said. "Forgive me but I must ask you to return to the Malfoys until Lucius gives the diary away. After that you are free to return to me. I do not want any thing to change who he gives the diary to. I don't think your leaving will change anything, but I do not want to take any chances. If he gives the diary to someone else, I might not be able stop someone from being hurt."

"Before you go back, I need you to do me some things," said Harry. Can you Apparate me somewhere?"

Dobby said, "Yes, but it might hurt you."

"Alright, Dobby, this is what I want you to do," Harry began. "Take me to the Burrow where the Weasleys live. Then return here after I enter the house and talk to the family. Retrieve all my belongings from this room, which is Hedwig and her cage, and my clothes. Also, get my trunk from the cupboard under the stairs. Please get my wand now."

Dobby popped out and back with the wand in his hand.

Harry thanked Dobby and said take me to the Weasleys.

Dobby took Harry's hand and disappeared. They reappeared in the field where he had played Quidditch with the Weasleys.

"Ok, Dobby, after I go in, wait ten minutes, then go get my things and bring them and place them in Ron's room. The door will say Ron's room. Make sure the room is empty or only I am in there. I don't want them to see you yet. I don't want word to get out that you work for me yet, it might make it back to the Malfoys," explained Harry.

Harry walked up to the Burrow and knocked.


	3. The Burrow

HARRY POTTER AND THE WISH

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling's characters.

Spoiler books 1-5.

Summary: The story Starts about a week after Harry goes to Privet Drive # 4 after 5th Year. Harry makes a wish after reading a letter from Ginny.

I would like to thank my beta Strider.

* * *

Last Chapter

Dobby took Harry's hand and disappeared. They reappeared in the field that he had played Quidditch with the Weasley's.

Harry walked up to the Burrow, and knocked.

* * *

Inside the Burrow, the Weasley family was sitting around the dinner table, all except Mr. Weasley.

Ron asked Ginny for the butter. Ginny passed the butter to Ron.

Suddenly they heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get the door, Mum," said Ginny running to open it.

As she opened the door, she saw who it was. Turning bright red, her mouth dropped open.

Harry said, "Hello Ginny. Nice to see you again."

Ginny finally got to her senses and ran from the door, up to her bedroom running past the kitchen, leaving Harry standing at the opened door.

Molly saw this, and went to the door, with her wand in her hand and the rest of the family in tow. Molly saw Harry at the door, and looking at the boy, could hardly believe that he would be here instead of Privet Drive.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again."

Ron ran to his friend and grabbed him in a friendly embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"I escaped. I'll tell you later," he whispered in Ron's ear.

Molly came up to Harry and gave him a motherly hug, "Hello, Harry! Come have something to eat." She led Harry to the kitchen and had him sit at the table while she whipped up some stew.

"Harry, it's not that I am not happy to see you, or have you here. But what brings you here, and why did Ginny run from you?" asked Molly concerned.

"I got tired of the way my Uncle and Aunt treat me. I decided to take a walk. I made it to the park near my house. The park was empty, but I heard a noise and took out my wand. I tripped and raised my wand over my head, which called the Knight Bus. I decided to come and visit," explained Harry.

"As for Ginny, all I said was 'Hello, Ginny, nice to see you again.' Her face turned bright red, and then she ran from the door."

Molly thought, _oh, dear…_

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry," replied Molly.

"May I speak to you alone?" asked Harry.

Molly shooed the rest of family out of the kitchen.

"Please, will you put a Silencing Charm, and Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen?" asked Harry.

Molly grabbed her wand and placed the charms on the kitchen. "Now Harry, what this about?" inquired Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, what I am going to tell you, I ask you not to tell Ron or the others. You may tell your husband," replied Harry.

He started to tell her about his life at number four Privet Drive. He told her about the beatings, the meals, if you could call them meals. How until he got his letter, he did not know he was a wizard. That his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs, until he was eleven years old. How they called him freak, abnormal and worthless. That they told him his parents died in car crash. He told her everything about his treatment from the Dursleys.

After he was done, Molly had tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, there is more I have to tell you, but I need to have Mr. Weasley here also," Harry said. "I have two requests also. First may I stay here for the rest of the summer?"

She wiped her eyes, and replied "Yes, of course."

"Second," he continued, "since I know you wouldn't let me pay for the room and board, would you kindly let me pay for Ginny's school robes. Mrs. Weasley, Ron is like a brother to me, and that makes his family like my family, if you would allow it."

She grudgingly agreed to this condition.

"_Finite,"_ she spoke waving her wand and the charms were canceled.

Molly called to Ron.

He entered the kitchen.

"Show Harry to you room," Molly told Ron, "He will be staying with us till school starts."

"Harry, I'll call you down, when Arthur comes home," Molly told Harry.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron, leading the way. "It's not much, but it's home."

"But is completely filled with love, Ron," said Harry.

"That it is, Harry, that it is," Ron said lovingly.

"Here is the Room, Harry," Ron explained opening the door. Ron's eyes were like saucers, when he saw Harry's Trunk and Hedwig already in the room. Ron exclaimed "Harry, how did you stuff get here already, I thought mom or dad would have to go get them."

"It's a secret for now, Ron," he winked.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, I will explain later, people's lives depend on me keeping secrets right now," said Harry exasperatedly. "If the wrong persons find out now, it could harm many people, including your family. Ron, you are like the brother that I never had. Please, I need to stay quiet for now."

"Harry, please come down to the family room," Harry heard Molly yell from down stairs.

Harry told Ron, "I'll be back."

Harry went down and entered the family room, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for him.

"Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you. Ron has told me a lot about you and your adventures."

Harry blushed, "Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, will you put up the charms again?"

Molly complied with Harry's wishes.

"Now, Harry, I have told Arthur, what you told me earlier," said Molly. "Also I would like you to call us Molly and Arthur."

"All right Molly," said Harry, "as long as you let me do as I asked earlier."

"What was that, Harry?" asked Arthur.

"That you allow me to purchase Ginny's new robes for school."

"I can't allow that, Harry," said Arthur.

"Arthur, I know of your family's situation, and my staying here to will put a strain on your finances. As I told Molly, I consider Ron like my brother, so that makes your whole family like my family. I would like to help and pitch in. If you will not let me do this for her, I still would do it, but it would be behind your back. Please don't make me do it this way," Harry, pleaded with Arthur and Molly. "And in no way do I consider this charity."

Arthur and Molly beamed at Harry for considering them as family.

"Now, Arthur, Molly, what I am going to tell you might make me sound a bit touched in the head, or a lot touched, but hear me out, please," Harry said insistently.

"Last night I made a wish. Somehow, I don't know how, it came true. No, the wish gave ability to make it come true," Harry started to explain. "For me it was July 7th 1996. I have all the knowledge of what will happen from now to then.

"I plan on changing a few things. All for the better for the wizarding world. Most of the changes revolve around You-know-Who one way or another. If you don't allow me to do these things, it will involve tragedy and hardships for your family. I won't tell you who, but two of your family almost dies. One of these persons will be haunted for years because of it," he told them.

Harry also told them, "I have gotten to know Ginny in this future, and consider her a good friend, and have thinking there might more there . I know she has had a crush on me. I was hoping you would allow me to take Ginny to the Village and see a Muggle movie and have lunch to get to know her better."

"Now, this is really, really important," Harry continued. "The Chamber of Secrets is supposed to be reopened this year. It will be opened by a witch who will be possessed by a memory of Tom Riddle in a diary. I know who is to receive this diary. I will not tell you yet, because I do not want this to change and someone else to get it. I will be able to intercept the diary. I will tell you who would be possessed after I have the diary.

"In the meantime, I need you arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and some others" Harry said.

"First off, I need you to make an unbreakable and escape-proof cage to put Scabbers in. I will explain about this in the meeting. Please, Arthur, do this and come back and I will explain some more."

Arthur left and returned five minutes later with Scabbers and Ron. "I brought Ron, since he belongs to Ron, and you need to explain to him as well."

Harry said, "I will explain to you all, but about the meeting, I will require the Minister of Magic, Madam Bones, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, and my godfather, Sirius Black."

Molly and Arthur gasped "Sirius Black! How do you know Sirius Black, and how do you know he is your godfather?" asked Arthur.

"He is innocent, he never betrayed my parents!"cried Harry. "I forgot one last person that needs to be there. Peter Pettigrew."

"Harry, Peter is dead, Sirius killed him," said Ron, "I remember Dad, telling me all they found is a finger."

"Ron, look at Scabbers' front paws, and tell me what you see," said Harry.

All this time Scabbers was running around in the cage, trying to escape.

Ron noticed that he was missing a toe on his right paw. "He is missing a toe," said Ron.

"Arthur, Molly, Ron, I would like to introduce you three to Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, AKA Scabbers," said Harry pointing to Scabbers.


	4. New Clothes

HARRY POTTER AND THE WISH

CHAPTER 4

I would like to thank my beta Strider. I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, I had gotten a beta, and wanted to have the old chapters beta'd and posted first.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling's characters.

Spoiler books 1-5.

Summary: The story Starts about a week after Harry goes to Privet Drive # 4 after 5th Year. Harry makes a wish after reading a letter from Ginny.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I will not abandon this story.

**

* * *

Kim Kotchanski – Thanks, I will.**

**HP's Twin – Thanks for the favorites, I'm glad you like it.**

**magic 8 - I'm sorry it's short, I'm doing my best.**

**Cycla – I liked that part also.**

**mysticruby – I happy you're loving it so, thanks**

**uNople - I had not thought of that, I don't think he will go back once he is done, I don't like time travel stories that they go back after changing, and they don't know what has changed like in back to the future movies. This story has been fight for release from my tiny brain for months now.**

**EternalSleep - Thanks**

**FluffyPinkSlippers – Very glad you liked it.**

* * *

Last Chapter

"Arthur, Molly, Ron, I would like to introduce you three to Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, AKA Scabbers," said Harry pointing to Scabbers.

* * *

Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry woke up at seven a.m. He dressed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans. I need to get some new clothes that actually fit today, he thought. I am tired of wearing these so-called clothes.

He walked down to the kitchen to find Molly and the twins.

"Good morning, Harry," said Molly and the twins.

"Fred, George, I need to talk you in private later, okay?" Harry told them.

"All," said Fred

"Right" said George.

Molly put a plate of eggs, and bacon in front of Harry.

Harry ate the great tasting food with gusto. "Molly, can I go to Diagon Alley today? I want to get some new clothes, and some Muggle money?" asked Harry. "Do think you and Ginny would like to go."

"Ok, Harry, we'll go around 11:00. Go wake up Ginny for breakfast, and then you can ask her if she wants to go," replied Molly

Harry walked up the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked. Ginny opened the door, and when she saw it was Harry, she squeaked and closed the door. Harry put his foot in just enough for the door to be open a crack.

"Ginny, your mum, asked to me to get you for breakfast," he told Ginny. "I also want to know if you will go with me and your mum, to get me some new clothes? Ginny may I come in?"

The door opened and Harry walked in. The walls were painted a soft pink, and the bed coverings were a bright pink. There was a poster of the Weird Sisters on one wall above the bed.

"Nice room, Ginny. At least its not neon orange like Ron's," Harry said.

Ginny blushed from the complement.

"Ginny, Do you want to go into Diagon Alley, with me to get some new clothes?" asked Harry. "I don't want to wear Dudley's old things anymore."

"Sure, I like to go to Diagon Alley, any time I can," replied Ginny.

"Ginny would you like to go to the Village to see a movie and get some lunch tomorrow?" asked Harry.

She beamed at him, "You want to go out with little scrawny, ugly me?"

"Ginny, you are not scrawny. You are definitely not ugly." he told her.

Ginny hugged Harry and thanked him for asking her out to the movies.

Harry grinned widely and said "You're welcome. Come on you need to come down for breakfast before your mum sends one of your brothers to find us."

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen, both with smiles on their faces.

"Morning, Ginny. Sleep well?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Mum, I slept great. It is a beautiful day, said Ginny. What time are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"About eleven o'clock, so be ready," replied Molly

While Ginny was eating, Harry walked up to Fred and George's room. He knocked. While he waited he heard them running around putting things away. After 3 minutes the door opened.

Harry asked, "Is this a good time?"

"Hi, Harry, come on in." said either Fred or George.

In the room he saw bunk beds. The room was painted a dark grey, or he thought it was painted it could be white with grey smoke covering the walls, knowing the twins.

He asked the twins, "Is the room painted grey, or is it from all your experiments for your Weasley's Wizards Wheezes?"

George gasped, "How – how do you know about the name? We just thought about it yesterday."

Harry said "Well, my spies work very well. How much is worth to you, to not have your mum find out about your plans?"

Fred and George gulped "_What_?"

"Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you," Harry said laughing. "But, I tell you this when you are ready to open up a shop in Diagon Alley, I will make an investment of 1,000 galleons."

"Why, would you want to do that? you barely know us," said George.

"I know you better than you think," he replied.

Looking at Fred, he said "You fancy Angelina Johnson."

Looking at George, he said, "You fancy Alicia Spinet."

They both fell onto the bottom bed, after Harry's announcement.

"How did you that?" asked Fred

"We have not even told ourselves," said George.

"I keep my eyes open," said Harry laughing. "Now, I have blackmail material over you both."

They both groaned.

"But, I will not use it, if you don't try and prank me too much," Harry told them.

They grinned and said, "Deal," in unison.

At eleven o'clock, Harry met Ginny and Molly at the fireplace and they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way to Gringotts, Molly asked Harry why he needed Muggle money.

"Well, two reasons really. I think I should always have a little Muggle money for emergencies," replied Harry. "Also I asked Ginny to go to the Village with me to see a movie and have lunch."

They went into the bank. Harry saw a goblin he remembered. "Good afternoon, Griphook."

"Mr. Potter, you remember my name?" said the goblin.

"It was only last year, I would hope I would remember your name," said Harry.

Griphook replied, "No, it is not that. It is just that not many wizards try and remember our names."

"It's only respectful to remember a person's name," said Harry.

Griphook smiled, "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I need to go to my vault and get money, then exchange some of it for Muggle money," replied Harry.

"If you will follow me, Mr. Potter, I will take you to your vault." They followed Griphook to a cart and got in.

Harry took about a thousand galleons out of his vault. They then proceed back up. Griphook asked, "Harry, how many Galleons do you want to convert?"

Harry handed the Galleons to Griphook and said, "A hundred, please."

Griphook asked Harry to follow him. They arrived outside of the Manager's Office and Griphook knocked. The door opened and Griphook ushered Harry inside, asking Molly and Ginny to wait outside.

Griphook spoke the Manager in gobbeldlygook.

The Manager grinned and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. My name is Geranam. Griphook tells me that you remembered his name. You have given him, and the Goblins a great honor. There are not many wizards who care to remember our names. The ones that do only do so because of many transactions with the same goblin. For instance, for investments only one goblin is assigned to handle all items for that wizard, so eventually they remember."

Geranam opened a drawer and reached in and pulled out a gold pin. "Mr. Potter this pin is sign of respect from the goblins," said Geranam. "We have only bestowed this honor to two in this century." He pinned it on Harry's shirt. "Always wear it. It's gold, of course, but it is also two other things. First it will stop most curses from hitting you, though it has not been tested on the Killing Curse. Second it is a Portkey to Gringotts. I am making an appointment for you with me in a week's time, at noon. We will discuss some money matters with you. Do not tell anyone about the Portkey option; That way you always have a way out of danger, it needed. It will send you to one of your private reception rooms, where many wizards who don't want to be seen arrive."

Geranam, walked to Harry and shook his hand, walking him to the door.

Harry walked with Ginny to Gladrag's, with Molly following.

As they entered, Harry saw Ginny admiring a display of pink dresses. She looked particularly long at one with silver beads in the bodice. After Ginny walked away from it. Harry walked up to a sales person and told her he wanted that dress pointed to it and then Ginny, saying he wanted it in her size, but he didn't want Ginny to know about it. He asked her if she could put it a box, then put it with the other purchases that he made.

She nodded and went to retrieve the dress and wrap it up. Harry walked to the men's section and asked Ginny to pick out some items for him to try on.

She arrived at the fitting room, with five t-shirts in red, black, gold, blue, and grey, and five button-up shirts in the same colors. She also had two pairs of jeans, in black and blue. She picked out a pair of khaki shorts, and pair of green swim trunks. He tried them each of them on, and asked Ginny and Molly how they were.

Harry decided on all of them and told the sales person he wanted two of each item.

Then he walked to the shoe department and picked out black trainers, which he decided to wear out. He told the sales person to burn the old shoes, and he walked out of Gladrag's, one hundred thirty nine Galleons lighter.

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down for lunch. They ordered 3 specials with pumpkin juice. While they ate, Harry went through his clothing packages.

"What is this," Harry said, looking at the dress box. "I guess I don't need this. You can have this, Ginny."

Ginny took the box and opened it. It was the dress she was looking at while in Gladrag's.

She says "Harry! Where did you get this?"

"I guess they had a mix-up and gave me someone else's box," he replied.

"Let's go and return it," said Ginny sadly.

"No need, I have paid for it," said Harry. "I bought the dress for you. I saw you looking at the dress, and decided to buy it for you."

"Harry, that dress cost was over ten Galleons! You should have not paid that much on me," said Ginny.

"Ginny, you are worth far more than ten Galleons If you were looking at a hundred Galleon dress, I still would have bought it for you," he said. "Think of it as eleven birthdays that I have missed. If I would have been in the wizarding world, I think I would have gone to all your birthday parties with gifts."

"Oh, Harry," said Molly. "I forgot to tell you the meeting is in three days. That is the only time all of the requested guests will be able to come."

"Thanks, Molly," replied Harry.


End file.
